Maximum Ride: a Shadow of Me
by Forrest Bearer
Summary: Jeb crosses the line... again. Rated T for violence and language.


A Shadow of Me  
>a Maximum Ride story by:<br>Forrest Bearer  
>based off of the <span>Maximum Ride<span> series by James Patterson

(This story takes place between Maximum Ride: School's out, Forever and Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. -Forrest)

My flock and I flew through the air, high above Arizona. Had Miss Martinez, one of two humans I actually liked, not practically begged me to, I would have never come to this meeting with Jeb Batchelder, the one person I hated more than any other. Besides Jeb's son, Ari, of course. But, Miss Martinez and her daughter, Ella (the other human I like) took care of me when I was injured on the way to save Angel, my baby.

To my left, was Fang, and he occasionally would brush wings with me to reassure me that I was doing the right thing. Iggy flew right next to him, because, since he was blind, he needed to follow someone. Nudge flew further away, to my right but still close enough that she could hear me if I shouted above the wind. Gazzy and Angel, the only blood siblings in our family, flew directly next to each other at my right heel, to catch the same updraft that I was. I looked down, and saw our meeting place. "Hey guys!" I shouted, so that they all stopped and looked at me. "Jeb's below us!" I yelled again. As my flock flew down to meet our once-was father, whom we all now despised, Fang grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"It's not too late to butt out, Max," he told me, compassionately, "but as soon as our feet touch the ground, it's a no-go on leaving." I was amazed that he'd said even that much. Usually, Fang was really quiet and secluded. He hardly ever talked and when he did, it was almost always a one word answer. Only when he felt very strongly about something, did he say more. I was touched that he was so willing to follow me. I shrugged and headed down. He smiled for a split-second and followed me.

On the ground, I noticed immediately two people I'd never met before. One was dressed in a white hoodie and pants, with a red scarf wrapped around his mouth. He wore the hood up, and I could barely see some spiky white hair. His green eyes looked like those of a cat. His skin was pale, and almost deathly. He looked like someone who had frozen to death. The other was a girl, who seemed to be his polar opposite. She wore a grey belly button shirt, and a short skirt of the same color. Her black hair and olive skin seemed out of place with her blue eyes. I noticed a slightly nervous look on both of their faces.

"This is Shade," Jeb said, pointing to the boy in white, "and Tamara," pointing at the girl. I examined them quickly to see if either of them would be too much trouble if we had to kill them. Tamara looked pretty skinny, but like she might be a dancer or a cheerleader, meaning she'd be stronger than she looked, and Shade… it was hard to tell with his loose clothing, but judging by his big shoulders, he would probably be strong as well. So, they might be a bit of an annoyance, since we have the added strength of being mutant freaks. And neither of them looked like they were very fast, and that was our major advantage on the ground. Even six-year-old Angel could outrun any grown man. Shade nodded to acknowledge us, but Tamara's eyes were locked onto Fang, and she didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything else. When Jeb said her name, she looked up quickly, but immediately went back to gazing at Fang.

"Let's just cut to the chase," I said, wanting to just get this over with.

"Well, it's not that easy Max," Jeb responded.

"And why not?" I asked, rather irritated that he would waste our time like that.

"Well, I, uh, um…" he stammered, "I don't want you to hate me but…"

"Too late for that," I interrupted.

"Any more than you already do, but…"

"Not sure that's possible," I interjected again.

"But, Shade, is, well, uhhh…"

"Out with it," I demanded in a steely tone.

"Shade is your, well, replacement," he finally got out. Turns out, it was possible for me to hate him even more than I already did. Sometimes, even I surprise myself.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MY REPLACEMENT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUST UP AND **REPLACE **ME!" I shreiked, "I'M GOING TO FU..." I stopped so not to taint Angel's ears any more. I try to not swear ever since I started having to take notes when she stubbed her toe because she knew more swear words than I did.

"Max," he started calmly, "You aren't doing what you need to do. You need to save the world, and you're failing. Shade won't."

"Yeah, just like the last time you tried to replace me," I replied snidely.

"This wont be like that Max!" he promised. I noticed that my entire flock had taken to glaring at one of the three. I was so proud. Then, I noticed that even though Miss Martinez had begged me to be here, she herself wasn't._ That's not important Max,_ said the voice, _Focus on what's in front of you right now._

"Fine, but we stay together as a family. If Shade and Tamara can beat us, we'll back down," I finally decided, "if that's ok with you guys," I said, turning towards my flock. Iggy and Gazzy looked sinister, Nudge, like she would rip them in half, and Angel looked ready to support me. Even Fang had a hint of emotion, and that was anxiousness. I took that as a yes. "Unless you aren't ready for a fight," I taunted, looking Shade in the eye. He finally spoke up.

"If a fight is what you desire, then you shall have it. Am I correct Tamara?" He said. His voice was deep and menacing, but beautiful.

"Oh, I've been just itching to punch someone's lights out," She responded in a crystaline voice. Was it possible that they could be Erasers? I'd never seen Erasers so calm, but I wasn't ruling it out.

"Great," I started, "meet us above Lake Mead at midnight."

"It's settled then," Jeb said, "I'll be waiting here for the victor." I'd never heard him so malicious. Maybe I'd pressed just the right button in challenging his new pets. And I hoped I was right.

A few hours later, the sun had set and Midnight was approaching. We'd all gotten as much sleep as we could before I woke them up) (because I was on watch). I briefed them. "Allright, since Jeb didn't object to this fight, those kids must have some tricks up their sleeves, and since they didn't object to **ABOVE** Lake Mead, they can also fly, which is our major advantage. So, we just have to take them by numbers. Fang, Nudge, you guys are with me. Iggy, you take and lead Angel and Gazzy. And yes, I permit you to use explosives if neccasary. Fang, Nudge, and I will take Shade. You three will take Tamara." Suddenly, we saw them. "Here we go. Try to take them by surprise, and use the Darkness to cover," I whispered. I was glad I'd had the thought to dress all of us in black. Except Fang, who was already wearing black.

I poured on the speed and rushed at Shade. I caught him off guard and rammed right into his back. I heard a light "hoof" but nothing else. I had been right about them flying. Shade had huge white wings, and Tamara's were brownish. I slowwed down, and Shade careened a few feet, righted himself, and came at me. I dodged him with ease. I heard an explosion and assumed that Tamara was taken care of. Then, I heard her laugh. I light came from behind me and a little scream.

Finally, Fang and Nudge showed up, even though I hadn't needed them yet. Fang turned to Nudge and said, "Pinwheel?" I didn't know what it meant, but NUdge did, because she grabbed his hands and folded in her wings. He spun her around a few time, then launched her at Shade. She hit him right inn the face, and he fell a few feet. When Nudge righted herself, she backed off of the fight, obviously dizzy. I threw myself at Shade again, and punched him in the face. Another light from behind, another scream. I hoped they were alright.

I tried to hit Shade again, but this time, he caught my hand. He bent it back until I cried out, but I couldn't free myself from his grasp. He reached up to pull his scarf down. He inhaled, and a faint sparkle came from inside his throat. Suddenly, He cried out, and let go, and I noticed that Nudge had rejoined the fight, slamming herself feet-first into Shade's back. Then I heard, Iggy's voice in my ear, "hey, Max, explosives don't work on Tamara. She seems to be fire proof. And she breathes FIRE. Ya' mind taking her?"

I nodded, grabbed Fang, and motioned for Nudge to follow. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel went after Shade, and I hoped that he wasn't fireproof too.

I rushed Tamara, and slammed into her, but came out of it, literally, on fire. I dive bombed towards the lake,screaming, and felt it's coolness take away the burning pain as soon as I plunged into it. But I knew that I'd feel it in the morning. If I survived that long.

I sped back up to fight Tamara again, this time ramming her back. The fire she'd been breathing cut out, and I heard a crunch from her back. But if she'd been in pain, she didn't show it, because she just sent another blast of fire at me again. I avoided the inferno and uppercutted her in the jaw. I launched a roundhouse kick at her head, and she took it. Then, I started repeatedly punching her in the ribs. _Alright! I'm winning!_ I thought, to soon be proven wrong. She punched me in the gut, and I almost doubled over. I sank back, because I saw Fang ready to rush in. He wrapped his arms around her neck, his legs around her waist, and then folded his wings in and fell backwards. She was having trouble flying, but stayed steady. What I was glad about was that there had been a sudden decrease in fire. But I had an idea. "Nudge," I started, "get on her back, like Fang!" I did so too, and she dropped like a rock. We all hit the water together, which hurt, but it had the desired effect on Tamara. She was out cold. Apparently, fire-breathing mutant-freaks don't mix well with water. Or fast drops. Not sure which.

When we checked in on the others, we found that they had great success with a moltav cocktail, and were just making sure that Shade didn't get flew back to Jeb, and landed in front of him. "I guess I underestimated you Max," he said, "You never cease to amaze me. I'm proud of you."

"Why? 'Cause I defeated your pets?" I asked.

"No, because you didn't kill them, even when they were trying to kill you. You will make a great leader," he responded, but I didn't understand. Before I could speak up though, he turned and left. A helicopter picked him up, and I caught a glimpse of Ari glaring down at me.

I was glad all this was over, and actually happy, that I'd been in a decent fight for once. Below me, I saw Shade and Tamara sit up on the bank of Lake Mead, but I had a feeling that they wouldn't be coming after us again. _Good Job,_ said the voice,_ you really are a true hero._


End file.
